


i love you

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Big Dick Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, I Love You, I'm so sorry I saw those tags and I had to use them, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Steve Rogers Has a Giant Supersoldier Dick, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Steve Rogers, romantic dinner, saying "I love you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: so you accidentally said "i love you" before your boyfriends could take you to the romantic dinner where they had planned to confess their love, but you still decided to go through with the dinner anyway.also known as: the one with romantic declarations so sappy that this writer cried every time she read them
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> “Happy is the man whom the Muses love: sweet speech flows from his mouth.” - Hesiod

Steve and Bucky each grabbed one of your hands and led you inside the restaurant. The whole place had been booked out, of course. Roses and candles everywhere, of course. A string quartet, of course. No angels or candelabras, though, thank God. There was a table with three place settings where you sat. Bucky cleared his throat nervously and prepared to speak. You stopped him. 

“I actually have something to say,” you said, surprising both of them. “Hey, you’re not the only ones that get to give romantic speeches. Besides, there’s a good chance if I let y’all go first I’ll be crying too hard to say what I need to.” They nodded, giving you the floor. 

“We read some Pablo Neruda in my high school Spanish class, and there’s a quote that stuck out to me. And don’t y’all dare laugh at my accent. I know you’re much better at languages than me.” You cleared your throat.

_“Era la sed y el hambre, y tú fuiste la fruta._

_“Era el duelo y las ruinas, y tú fuiste el milagro._

“The rest of that poem’s no good for our purposes, but those two lines…I have been searching for y’all for a long time. I didn’t know who exactly I was looking for, but I knew that I was looking for love. And I found it. Because you two are the embodiment of love. Love, commitment, loyalty—it’s in all of our bones. And somehow we found our way to each other. One rainstorm in Brooklyn and one wayward kid on a train was all we needed. We found each other. Finally. And I don’t intend to let go.” 

“Damn it, Amy,” Bucky chuckled in a wavering voice. He took a deep breath to steady himself before standing up. 

“Neruda took the words right out of my mouth: There was grief and ruins, and you were my miracles. There was war and bloodshed and you are my peace. There were battle scars and you stitched me up. And long after the fighting’s over I can still hear the gunfire and the screams, smell the smoke and blood, see the bodies. 

“But your voices wash the sounds of war away. Amy, you always hum when you cook and do a little dance. Steve, you always sigh when we cuddle you. Always. Your scents—the coconut and shea butter of Amy’s leave-in conditioner and the sandalwood and lavender in Steve’s aftershave—those aromas chase away the stench of war. And the sight of you…It doesn’t matter what kinda day I’m having–your smiles are all I need.” 

A few tears traced your cheeks, but you were proud of yourself for keeping it together. You were all barely holding on, waiting until the speeches were finished, until the need for words was done, so you would be free to just _feel_. Fully immerse yourself in this thing called love. For you had all loved before but you had never been _in_ love. You hadn’t officially been in love for very long, but so far it was marvelous. 

Steve spoke up, “I feel the most at home with the two of you. For the first time in a long time, I feel like myself.” 

“Amen,” Bucky said, a soft smile on his lips. 

“I was so, so lost. And alone. Closed off. Never really present. Everything felt off; like I wasn’t supposed to be here. And then there was a moment. In that meadow on our first date. We were all laughing at some stupid joke, but the way the sunlight hit your smiling faces…for a moment I thought I’d died and gone to Heaven. 

“Every day since then I pinch myself. How can you be real? How could the two most perfect, most beautiful, most thoughtful, most lovely people that ever walked the earth possibly return my affection? Forget Prince and Princess; you’re angels. I will never stop being grateful for you two, never stop thanking God for the opportunity to love you, and I promise that I will love you both long past my dying breath.” He sat down. 

You took a shaky breath. “Holy shit, you guys,” you whispered. The three of you let out soft chuckles through your tears. The music swelled, and you were overcome with emotion. The song was familiar to you, but you couldn’t quite place it. _Wait...Is this…? No, it can’t be…_

“Are you guys...rickrolling me? At our ‘I love you’ dinner?” You didn’t know whether to laugh or yell.

“What?” Bucky asked. 

“What’s ‘rickrolling’?” Steve asked. 

“This song—”

“Never gonna give you up?”

“Yeah, this is like, a prank song.”

“What?!” 

“What do you mean, ‘prank song’?” 

“Like, you think you’re clicking on a link to a news story, but it’s really just the music video for this song. It’s like the internet version of the snakes in a can prank.” 

“I’m going to kill Sam,” Steve said. 

“Not if I kill him first,” Bucky said. 

“Sam told you to play this song?!”

“He said it was the most romantic song of the last 50 years, and the lyrics seemed romantic enough…”

The boys looked so upset. Steve had his hands on his hips and you could see how tightly his jaw was clenched. Bucky’s metal fist was closed on the table and he kept tightening it and letting go like he was gearing up to punch someone. It really, really shouldn’t have been funny but it really was. However this was definitely a “laugh about it later” kind of moment. Steve and Bucky were so panicked and bewildered and angry, and the musicians were _still_ playing the damn song. You shot them a pointed look and they began fading out the music. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that you boys never intend to give me up or let me down,” you said, trying to bring some humor to the situation. They were still upset though, likely calculating in their minds all the ways to ruin Sam’s life. 

“Don’t you guys have some other song you can play?” you asked the band. “Something romantic?” 

They nodded, shuffling determinedly through their sheet music. They seemed to settle on a song and you heard the opening notes. 

“Seriously?” you said to them. They were playing A Thousand Years. The message of the song was beautiful, but on principle you couldn’t listen to anything from the Twilight soundtrack at your I Love You Dinner. _Alright. Third time’s a charm, come on._ Your boys were in despair and you had to get this evening back on track.

The quartet scrambled around again, fussing over song choice, and finally settled on one, all of the musicians eyeing you nervously as they played the opening notes. You knew this tune. It was Bless the Broken Road. 

“Finally! A cliché I can get behind!” you said to the band. They sighed in relief at your approval, and began playing in earnest. 

You stood up and curtsied, offering a hand to each man. “May I have this dance?” 

“Depends. Is the song a joke?” Bucky asked. 

“This song is called Bless the Broken Road,” you said. Steve had already taken your hand and let him pull him up, and Bucky reluctantly followed. 

“What’s this song about?” Steve asked you. 

“It’s about the often long and arduous path that we take to find love, but how everything we’ve been through has led us precisely to this moment, right here,” you said, looking into both of their eyes. 

“Well, that sounds perfect,” Steve said. 

“Yeah, from now on, we’re leaving the music selection to you,” Bucky said. 

Steve picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He moved forward to join hands with Bucky. Bucky swayed with you two, slowly at first, the three of you the only people in the world. He turned you slowly—he was in no rush for this moment to end. Instead of flashy tricks that left you giggling and breathless, he was steady tonight, smooth. He dipped you and gave each of you a kiss, long and slow. 

You danced for a really, really long time. No one was eager to let go for fear the dream would end and you’d wake up. Steve’s stomach eventually growled and the three of you laughed and sat down, the boys pulling their chairs as close to yours as physically possible. You were positive dinner was delicious, but whenever you looked back on that night you couldn’t remember what was served. You remembered legs brushing against each other under the table. You remembered the warmth of both of their arms draped across the back of your chair. You remembered all the kisses you gave each other. On the cheek, lips, neck, hand—any part you could reach. You remembered the boys declining dessert, saying they already had something at home, and leaving the restaurant very soon after. You remembered asking: 

“Can we have these I Love You Dinners every month? I love seeing you boys in tuxes.”

“You can have an I Love You Dinner every day, baby,” Bucky said. 

You smiled to yourself, trying not to get too swept away by his sweet-talking. 

“Y’know he actually means that,” Steve said to you. “And I do too.”

“Careful Steve, I might actually take you up on it.” 

When you got to Bucky’s apartment, you didn’t stop in the kitchen for dessert, like you expected. Also unexpected were the lanterns covering every free surface in the entire place, the candlelight casting dancing shadows around his apartment. It was an entrancing display. The boys led you back to the bedroom, which was also lit by candlelight. They sat you on the bed but remained standing. _What’s going on?_

“We heard a rumor,” Steve said, running his hands up and down your thighs. You tilted your head to the side in question. Steve began to push your dress up your legs. Bucky lifted you so that Steve could push it up past your hips, the clingy fabric now bunched up around your navel. Bucky on your left and Steve on your right, they pushed your legs further apart, hands caressing your thighs. They slid your underwear off and your heels clattered to the floor as they each placed one of your legs over their shoulder. 

“I see,” you said. “ _I’m_ dessert.”

They smiled before they resumed kissing their way up your legs, pushing them as far apart as they would go. They tugged you forward so your ass was just at the edge of the bed and you fell back on your elbows. Bucky reached your pussy first. He got in a few slow licks before Steve elbowed him out of the way and buried his head between your legs. They jostled each other, tongues battling for every drop of you, until the tension boiled over and they began making out aggressively. Their fingers made their way inside you as they kissed, two fingers each plunging and twisting. Your hips gained a mind of their own as they roughly fingered you. When you let out a loud moan they raced back to your pussy with their mouths, still fighting for dominance, tongues often crossing as they ate you out. It was almost too much, both of them at once. Almost. 

You pleaded their names as you felt your orgasm building. They reached an unexpected harmony—Bucky sucking your clit while Steve’s tongue massaged your walls. It was both a sinful and heavenly experience, having two men between your legs. That was your last coherent thought before you came, squirting, but Steve didn’t stop. And Bucky only paused to look at you and say, “That’s our girl,” with a grin before returning his lips to your oversensitive clit. Your whole body shook and you screamed their names. Your fingers tangled in their hair and you weren’t sure if you were trying to pull them closer or push them away, all you knew was that you needed something to hold onto. One of Steve’s hands found your breast, fingers toying with the nipple. Bucky’s joined in soon after, cool metal pinching the other nipple. Once they got a second orgasm out of you they backed off a little, but the little licks and soft kisses were still more than you could take. 

“Please,” you begged, unsure exactly what you were begging for. Yes, you were already a shaking mess, but a growing part of you wanted still more. 

They pulled back completely, making eye contact with you as they soothingly rubbed your legs. 

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Bucky asked. 

“I want you two naked and up here with me.” You patted the bed. 

They complied quickly. They helped you out of the rest of your clothes. You scooted back so you could lie on your back on the bed and the boys lay on either side of you, telling you they loved you, their warm hands sliding up and down your body getting you revved up again. You caught one of Steve’s hands in yours and you looked at him. He kissed you, sweetly at first. Until you added tongue. 

You gave him your most unchaste kiss to date and he eventually got on top of you. The feeling of your chests pressed together was by itself orgasmic. His dick was trapped between you, leaking precum onto your stomach, and his balls rested at your pussy. You moved your hips so that his balls rubbed along your slick entrance and watched as Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He bit his lip and looked down at you with an expression you had never seen before. It was lust and it was love but there was also a bit of anguish there, barely-held restraint. 

“Amy,” he warned lowly. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist so his balls pressed harder against you and you rubbed yourself against him more slowly. 

“Christ,” he whispered. “If you keep that up…” 

“You’ll what?” you challenged. You bit your lip and moved your hips again.

That ignited a fire in him. If you wanted to be a tease he could do that too. His hips started moving and it wasn’t long before he was rocking against you. You pushed yourself back a little so his whole length slid along your pussy. He thrust back and forth so he was sliding between your folds. Once his tip grazed your entrance and Steve swore. You used your hand to hold his dick there, rubbing it against you, and you both moaned. You were losing your mind. Steve’s large hand covered yours on his dick. Your hands moved up and down his shaft, keeping him pressed right against you, poised for entry. You were struck by how badly you wanted it to go in. 

_Are you really ready for this?_

_Yes._

_That was quick. Are you sure?_

_Actually? Yes._

_Then what are you waiting for? Get it, girl!_

You put your free hand on Steve’s face and stroked it. He nuzzled into it. “I love you,” you and Steve said in unison. You smiled at each other. 

“I want you,” you said. “All of you.” He stilled, pausing to look at you, look at Bucky, verifying that you had just said that. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Do you want to?”

“God, yes. But if I had known I would have tried to make this more special for you.”

“Literally how could you make tonight any more special?” 

“I don’t know. I just…I want you to have everything, and I want it to be perfect.” 

“It’s already perfect,” you said, thumb tracing his lips. He nodded, taking a breath. He grinned at you nervously. You kissed slowly, sensually. When you pulled away from each other you mutually understood that you were ready. You both looked to Bucky, checking in. He seemed content to sit back and watch you and Steve take each other’s virginities. 

“Do you want to use a condom?” Bucky asked. “I know we talked about how there’s no STD or pregnancy risk, but it can still be quite intimate to have sex without protection. If you’re not ready to do that we understand.” Steve nodded in agreement. 

“That’s very considerate, but no.” _Fill me up, boys._

“Er...are you sure?” Steve asked. 

You nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly, because Bucky looked at you with a knowing smirk. You rolled your eyes at him, telling him to shut up. He laughed. 

“Well, we definitely need lube. That’s non-negotiable, trust me,” Bucky said. 

He retrieved it from a bedside drawer and coated a finger. Steve got out of the way so Bucky could finger you. His finger slid in easy, and soon he was pumping into you with two and then three, getting you ready to take Steve. When he was satisfied he squeezed the bottle into his hand again and pumped Steve’s cock a few times, covering it in lube. Then he pulled back and gestured for you to carry on. 

“Ready?” Steve breathed. 

You nodded. 

“Take it slow,” Bucky advised. 

You and Steve both looked at him nervously before looking at each other. He pressed himself against you again. He stayed like that for a moment, scrutinizing your expression. 

“C’mon, baby,” you murmured. 

He hesitated. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t.”

He didn’t look convinced. _What’s a girl gotta do to get dicked down around here?_

You looked Steve dead in the eye. “Fuck me. Now. That’s an order, Captain.” 

That shocked him. Overrode his gentleman setting for just a moment. A millisecond was all you needed to get him to slide in a little deeper. As soon as the head was in, some primal urge compelled Steve to push his full length into you at once. A choked sound caught in your throat. 

“ _Steve!_ ” Bucky said. “ _Slow!_ ” 

Steve looked between you and Bucky in a panic. “Did I hurt you?”

 _Good question._ You shifted a little, trying to get used to the intrusion. Steve had just impaled you without warning but you were doing pretty good, all things considered. It was definitely bigger than any toys you had used. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, moving to pull out. Your pussy started to clench around him involuntarily as he started moving. 

“Wait,” you said. He did. You felt yourself adjusting, getting wetter. You wrapped your legs around Steve’s waist so you could have a little bit more control. “Where do you think you’re going?” you asked Steve with a smirk. 

He smiled, relieved. He relaxed a little, and sunk even deeper into you, which you hadn’t thought was possible. You groaned. 

“I’m sorry!” Steve said again. 

You laughed a little. There was so much nervous and excited energy in the room. You pulled Steve in for a kiss. “I love you so much,” you said against his lips. He nodded reverently. He began moving inside of you, slowly at first. 

He kissed your lips, gradually ramping up the intensity until all his strokes were deep and fast. He moved his mouth to your neck. He gently pulled on the delicate flesh with his teeth and laved it with his tongue. When he moaned the vibrations sent shivers down your spine. When you whimpered his name helplessly he fucked you harder. He brought a hand between your bodies and rough fingers stroked your clit. 

“Atta boy,” Bucky said. You had almost forgotten he was there. Bucky’s encouragement spurred Steve on. He pressed harder against your clit, moving his fingers back and forth rapidly until you came, your walls spasming around his thick length. His strokes became more and more erratic as he reached his own orgasm. You were familiar with those noises, that face and what came after (no pun intended), but feeling it inside of you was an entirely different experience. Feeling his dick throbbing, shooting his cum inside of you made your exhausted pussy start to clench again, causing Steve to curse. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna kill me,” he said. You couldn't form words, just moaned and used your legs behind his back to push him deeper and he swore again, trying to gently untangle your legs from him so he could pull out. He managed to get your legs down but you whined as he started to pull out. 

“No, Stevie. Stay inside,” you pouted. You felt possessed, like you were watching some horny sex goddess pilot your body. 

You stroked Steve’s arms and he said, “Baby, please.”

Bucky came into view, distracting you with a kiss, only pausing to whisper praises. Steve pulled out and you suddenly felt so empty. You shivered as you felt his cum starting to run out of you. As Steve laid in bed next to you, you pulled Bucky so he was on top of you. He looked surprised but went with it as you kissed him. 

“Your turn,” you mumbled. 

“Not tonight, baby.”

“You don’t want me?” 

“Of course. But I don’t want it to be too much for you all at once. I—” 

“Bucky, it’s the three of us, remember? Don’t you want us to all be together?” To punctuate your point you reached down to your dripping hole, coating two fingers in you and Steve and bringing them to Bucky’s mouth. He licked your fingers clean and you hummed in pleasure. You loved them, would do anything for them, and you wanted your first time to be with both of them. 

“Please, baby?” 

“You’ll tell me if there’s any discomfort?” 

You nodded. He tentatively glided himself inside of you, watching your face intently for any signs of pain. He didn’t find any. As he began to push into you, you closed your eyes, sighing. It was less of a tight fit than Steve and more immediately pleasurable. The remaining traces of you and Steve’s union eased his passage as he slid into you. He began with agonizingly slow strokes, cautious, eyes never leaving yours. He wouldn’t allow you to rush him. You tried to wrap your legs around him, force him to go faster, deeper, but he positioned his ankles over yours so that you couldn't move your legs. You tried to reach around and grab his butt and he trapped your arms above your head with his hands at your wrists. You were completely at his mercy, his hips undulating rhythmically. 

You were gasping with every stroke, taking everything he gave you. He angled his hips slightly so that his tip was massaging your g-spot and you gasped, back arching up off the mattress. His control over your limbs meant that you couldn’t squirm away. You were completely enveloped in him. He leaned in and kissed you slowly, deeply, his tongue massaging yours. His hands left your wrists and you tangled your hands in his hair, drinking in his taste, his lips your only guide as he took you apart and put you back together again with each stroke. You were whimpering weakly into his mouth, so close. You were babbling, murmuring you-didn't-know-what against his lips. Some mash-up of “I love you/Give me everything/I’m yours/You’re mine.” He was nodding to whatever you were saying. He understood. He placed his flesh hand lightly at the base of your throat. 

“Come for me. I love you, come for me. I wanna see you. I wanna feel you.” 

That was enough. You came, shaking. When he felt you come undone he followed suit. You moaned at the feeling of him filling you up completely, joining Steve in marking your pussy. Your entire body relaxed. You felt like you were floating on a cloud. 

“So good to us, baby,” he murmured. “So perfect.” 

“Mmm I love you so much, Bucky. You fill me up so well. Both of you.” 

Bucky kissed you. “It’s an honor, princess.” 

You giggled at the nickname. “Princess,” you savored the name on your tongue, giggling some more. 

Bucky rubbed your thighs as he pulled out and you whimpered at the loss of him. 

“Empty,” you pouted. You reached down to absently play with your pussy, smearing your mingled cum all around. 

“Jesus, baby,” you heard Bucky say. 

“Like?”

“Love.” 

You practically purred. 

Bucky stroked your face with his flesh hand. “Doll?” 

“Hm?” you answered absently, trying to get his fingers in your mouth so you could suck on them. It was hard for your mind to focus on anything. 

“Baby, are you alright?” 

You nodded, eyes closed, huge grin on your face. Somewhere far away you heard Steve asking Bucky, “Is she alright?” 

“Let’s get her some water. And something to eat,” you heard him say. Steve cuddled you as Bucky got up. You whined but Steve soothed you with a kiss. Bucky returned soon with cool water and a straw, which you sucked down gratefully—you hadn't realized how thirsty you were. He also brought you apple slices and peanut butter, which you took a few bites of. 

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“Amazing. You take such good care of me.” 

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up sweet girl.” 

Sweet girl. You liked that. 

“You wanna take a shower?”

“I wanna do whatever you wanna do, baby!” You were too blissed out to notice the looks the boys shot each other. Bucky picked you up and went to the bathroom, where he drew a bath for the three of you and you rested happily against Bucky’s chest. They cleaned you up and dried you off, lotioning you, and massaging you where you hadn’t even noticed you were already starting to get sore. They brushed your teeth. They were treating you gently, with plenty of kisses everywhere—your lips, your shoulders, your knee, and even your toes, causing you to giggle. They tried to get you dressed but you protested. 

“That way if you boys want me, it's easier to take me.” Bucky and Steve were shocked. 

“I think we’re done for tonight, baby. It’s time to rest.” 

They went ahead and put underwear on you and they cuddled you. Bucky ran his hands up and down your arms, the contrast in temperature beginning to wake you from your daze. Bucky placed his metal hand on your face. 

“Amy?” 

You felt confused, shaking your head to try to clear it.

“Amy?” Steve was calling you now too. 

You felt like you were waking up from a dream. 

“Bucky? Steve?” 

“Thank God,” Bucky sighed. “I thought we broke you!” The three of you laughed. 

Steve pulled you closer to him and buried his face in your neck. “I was worried I hurt you,” he said in a soft voice. You put a hand to the back of his head and stroked the hair at the nape of his neck. He held onto you even tighter as a few tears dropped onto your neck. 

“Steve…” You weren’t quite sure what to say. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just feeling a lot of things.” 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m feeling a lot of things, too.” 

“So am I,” Bucky said. You pulled him closer to you so his head rested on the other side of your neck. 

“I love and trust you two. So much that I think I just fell into subspace. I know that you could never hurt me, so I’m willing to be more vulnerable with you than I am with anyone else.” 

“What’s subspace?” Steve asked.

Bucky responded, “How Amy was acting. Like she wasn’t quite present. It’s more common in dom/sub relationships, but it can also happen when, uh…”

“When you get fucked senseless by your boyfriends?” you suggested. 

“Yeah. Exactly,” Bucky laughed. “Does that mean we gave you an alright first time?” 

“Are you kidding me? That was incredible.” You kissed him on the cheek. “You rock my world, babe.” He laughed and waved you away but he couldn’t hide his blush. 

“Good,” he said. “I know it wasn’t my first time, but it was my first time with you, which I was really nervous about.”

“And? How was it? For both of you?” They were putting all this focus on if you were okay and if you had a good time, and you hoped they had enjoyed it as much as you had. 

“Tonight was perfect,” Steve sighed, moving so that he was laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He had a dopey grin on his face. 

“Really?” you asked. 

“Really,” Bucky said. 

You all wore matching smiles. “Definitely worth skipping dessert for,” you mused. 

“Shit! We forgot! We actually _did_ get dessert, but once we got you here we obviously got a little carried away.” 

“Let’s have dessert now!” Steve said. 

Bucky went to the kitchen and came back with a box and three forks. The box contained a decadent chocolate cake with fresh berries. The cake was heart-shaped and had chocolate hearts of various sizes with “Love” written on them. 

“It’s almost too pretty to eat. Almost,” you said. 

“Don’t worry, we can always have cake after our daily I Love You Dinners,” Bucky said. 

“Good.” 

The three of you finished the cake, chatting and laughing about all the crazy events of the past 24 hours: the party, saying “I love you”, the dinner, the declarations of love, Sam’s prank, dancing, leaving the restaurant quickly after dinner, coming back to Bucky’s bedroom. 

At a certain point it got harder and harder for you to keep up with the conversation as the burst of energy from the cake wore off. You were talking about all the different cakes you would have at your future romantic dinners and Bucky was describing a delicious-sounding apple cake, a family recipe, when you realized your eyes had been closed for a while. You opened them, and endeavored to keep them that way, but they just kept falling shut. The last thing you remembered before you dozed off was Steve talking about ice cream cake. 

…

You woke to Bucky lightly rubbing your arm and calling your name. You just groaned in response. Your whole body felt heavy. 

“You’ve been sleeping for a while,” he said. “I just wanted to check on you, see if you wanted some breakfast?” 

You smelled fried potatoes and opened your eyes to see the tray he had brought you, full of food. It looked like the most incredible thing on the planet. It almost looked like your usual order from your favorite breakfast spot. 

“I asked Liv what your favorite breakfast place was,” he explained. You and Liv went to the cafe at least once a month. 

“God, I love you,” you said. “And I’m glad that I can finally say that out loud.”

“How long have you been wanting to say it?”

“For perhaps longer than I’d care to admit. I’ve almost said it so many times, but I worried it was way too early. But especially since our gallery night. I look at Off-Duty Muses every day and I almost cry—” You took a breath, as you were getting a little choked up. “Steve wrote us a love letter with those paintings.”

“He really did, didn’t he?” 

“My ears are burning,” Steve said as he came in with another tray of food. “What did I do?”

“Make us feel loved,” Bucky said. 

Steve blushed as he sat down on the bed. You and Bucky each gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick,” you said. You realized how sore you were as you got up to get out of bed. You felt like you had run a marathon the day before. You were dehydrated and your body—especially your hips—ached. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, just a little sore.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Steve asked. 

“I am wonderful. Stop worrying. I’ll brush my teeth and be right back.”

When you came back you happily tucked into your breakfast, but you could feel their eyes on you. You were content to ignore them, until Bucky finally spoke: 

“Things got pretty intense last night and we want to make sure you’re okay. We probably shouldn’t have both...in one night. And In the future we’ll be gentler—”

“ _Gentler?_ ” 

”Yeah…?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I don’t know how you two could have been any gentler. You take such good care of me. I know that we didn’t plan on having sex last night, but I have no regrets, and I hope you don’t either. I look forward to doing that more often, and if you prefer to take it slower, make love, then we can do that. I want to do that. But I think I’d also like it if sometimes you, uh...if you were rougher with me? Maybe called me some names?” 

Steve choked on his orange juice. But you weren’t done yet. 

“Bucky, you holding me down completely so I couldn't move, couldnt disobey your wish to go slow...It was maddening to not be able to control the situation, but it made it that much hotter to be completely at your mercy. And it was 100% hot because I love you both and I trust you completely. Last night was about all three of us, not just me. We all have to be vocal about what we want. For example, I would like to try it where all three of us are more actively participating at the same time.”

“Really?” Bucky said, intrigued. 

You nodded. “Yeah. I’m curious what it would be like...both of you at once.” Steve’s eyebrows raised but he didn’t say anything. You were a little nervous, a little unaccustomed to having to describe your sexual desires out loud. “Also, um...you two...have you ever…?” 

“No. We’ve fooled around before but never crossed that line,” Bucky said. 

“It’s just always been so confusing. Before the war we kissed, but I brushed it off as ‘kid stuff’, that he didn’t think of me like that—”

“But I did. I just didn’t want to screw things up and lose him.” 

“During the war, more felt possible. More _was_ possible. But then...” 

“I fell off the train.” 

“And I crashed the plane into the ocean.” 

“Then I was the Winter Soldier.” 

“Then you were in Wakanda. And once you were better, things between us started to seem possible again. There may have been a few stolen kisses here and there,” Steve smiled at the memory before his expression sobered. “But it wasn’t fair to—I didn’t want to do that and then have to leave so soon after. I got to Wakanda whenever I could, but visits were sporadic.” 

“And then Thanos happened.” 

“And then you happened,” Steve said to you. 

“Well...do you want to?” 

They each blushed and nodded. 

“Okay,” you said. 

“Okay,” Steve said. 

“Okay,” Bucky said. 

You all laughed at your awkwardness before turning the conversation to other topics and finishing your breakfasts. 

“There was something else we need to talk to you about,” Bucky said as you settled onto his (new) couch to watch a movie. 

“Uh-oh,” you said. 

“It’s nothing bad, we just think it’s time to revisit your security protocols. You have the secure devices and an agent but we want to add some extra measures. If you and Liv consent to it, we’d like to install a security system in your apartment.” 

“Oh. I’ll ask Liv but I’m sure she’ll be fine with it. Like, an alarm?” 

“Yes, that. But also bulletproof windows, new doors, cameras.” 

“Cameras? At the door?

“Yes, but also in every room.” 

“ _Every_ room?”

They nodded. 

“Even in the bedroom? I don’t know about that.” 

“The only people who can access the cameras are us. It’s secure. The footage is automatically deleted after 24 hours. The only cameras with live monitoring are at the front door and the windows. Promise.” 

“Liv’s bedroom too?” 

“It can’t hurt to have the entire apartment covered—no blindspots. But if you two aren’t comfortable with that then we can start with just external cameras for now.” 

“I’ll text her right now. If it’s the safest thing, then I trust you. I’ll allow the creepy cameras.” 

“Not creepy. We have cameras in here.” 

You looked around, trying to find them. They showed you how to point them out. 

“That is so weird.” 

“Yes, well if it helps us track down—” Bucky cut himself off. 

“It’s okay. I’ve kind of resigned myself to the superhero girlfriend fate. I have made peace with the fact that I will probably be kidnapped at least once. But don’t worry, I don’t plan on dying.” 

“We don’t want you worrying about that, okay? You’ll always have a S.H.I.E.L.D agent around, and we think one is sufficient for now. We’ve upgraded the cameras at the library. You’re always surrounded by people there, so it should be pretty safe. We’re more worried about your apartment, which is why we want to increase security there. We’re going to install that system in your apartment, and run facial recognition on everyone who enters your building. All that is to say that we take this _very_ seriously.” 

“I see that.” You were a little overwhelmed but if this is what it took to prevent a disaster, you were glad. 

“We’re also going to get you a new bed that the three of us can sleep in without having to blast the A/C,” Steve said. 

“Now we’re talking!” 

“Install can be done during the day tomorrow while you’re at work. We’ll oversee everything personally. When you get home we’ll go through the system features with you and Liv.” 

Things suddenly felt really real. You were in love, you’d had sex, and you were reminded of the reality of who your boyfriends were, and why you were training with Nat. At this point your sessions with her felt like hard-but-rewarding workouts with a friend, not training for future life-or-death scenarios. It sounded like the boys were doing everything they could to make sure you would never need to use your skills from Nat. So you decided not to worry. You cuddled with them on the couch and watched movies all day. 

…

Liv agreed to all of the security features, and you got home from work at the same time the next day. Bucky and Steve were waiting at your front door to take you through everything. 

“Did you know that you already had long screws in your door?” 

“Yeah. I saw online that you’re supposed to do it, so we installed them when we moved in,” Liv said. 

“That’s great that you already had that! We got you an entirely new door and frame that’s even more secure. We also got you sturdier bedroom doors.” 

At first glance, your door didn’t look different at all. It was the exact same color, but you could see now how fresh the paint was. When you went inside your apartment, the boys pointed out all the cameras and showed you how to operate the alarm. You went into Liv’s room and checked out the cameras and the new windows, and it wasn’t until you were on the way to your room that you noticed it: the dresser you thrifted. It was in the same place, but it had been transformed into a bench more beautiful than you envisioned! You looked at the boys in bewilderment. 

“Do you like it?” Steve asked nervously. 

“I love it! Thank you! We were just saying that it might be time to find that dresser a new home. Our DIY skills only go so far. How did you do it?” 

“With a saw? And some paint,” Steve shrugged. 

“We also noticed this planter frame on your Home DIY board so we made that too.” Bucky pointed at the framed box mounted on the wall, containing succulents. 

“You guys are gonna spoil me,” you said. 

“Good,” Steve said. 

“You’re so thoughtful. Thank you.” 

Bucky kissed your forehead. “Of course.” 

“Oh no. I’m getting so many ideas,” Liv said. You could see the wheels turning in her mind. 

“Good! I know you’ve been wanting to do some stuff in your room and I’ll happily loan you my personal carpenters,” you said to her. 

You all laughed and the boys took you to your room to finish giving the security tour. 

“Thank you for everything. I love you so much,” you said when it was time for them to leave. They had joined you and Liv for dinner, but considering you all had work in the morning it was time for them to go home. Even though you would be seeing them soon, it was hard to let them go. You had spent so much of the weekend together, and so much had changed in your relationship in that time. You hugged them a little tighter than usual for a little longer than usual, not that they minded. After you had finished saying goodbye and shut the door you looked at your apartment. Now with the planter and the bench you had so many reasons to smile when you looked around your home. So many things that reminded you of them. Steve’s artwork in your bedroom, your new bed. Things that reminded you that all of this was real, that they were yours, and you were theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> [playlist](https://amyverse.tumblr.com/post/633553910888546304/i-love-you-playlist-listen-to-this-playlist-on) on my [tumblr](https://amyverse.tumblr.com/), [inspo for the diy](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHCZYsClP5S/) (dresser bench, framed planter) on my [insta](https://www.instagram.com/girlygirl14534/)!


End file.
